Ginny and Luna
by Darcy Lane
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction! I hope you guys like it. It's basically about Ginny and Luna falling for each other


Soft light filtered through the shining red common room curtains onto a mess of hair and freckles just as seemingly iridescent red. Light green eyes flickered open in minor frustration as dreamland quickly made its retreat. In just a moments time, reality settled in and those virescent eyes snapped open. A smile spread across Ginny's face as she jumped out of bed and briskly made her way to the bathroom. She quickly ran her fingers through her scarlet hair and rushed back to the bedroom, throwing open her trunk of clothes. She put on the closest outfit she could find and rushed down the winding staircase.

Today was another visit to Hogsmeade, one of Ginny's favorite places and an event that she had been greatly looking forward to. She always made it her goal to make the next visit better than the last and today she was particularly up for the challenge. She raced down the winding stairs, eager to turn in her permission slip and head out. She usually didn't plan ahead who she'd hang out with, figuring she'd run into whomever she ran into. It made things more interesting.

Making her way down the snowy little town, she decided to first head to the shrieking shack. Not many of her other friends were ever fond of the idea, so she had never gone, but this time would be different. She made a turn onto the trail that led to the shack; lightly scattered trees laying on either side. The trees began to become more dense and she closed her eyes as the wind danced through the leaves. As she opened them, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She spun around and instincts brought her wand at the ready, but she relaxed as she recognized the delicate form in front of her to be Luna. "Hi Ginny," Luna said in a dreamy voice, "what brings you out here?" "I was actually planning on going down to see the shrieking shack," Ginny replied, "would you, erm, like to come with me?" The last few words stumbled out of her mouth and she frowned at herself, confused as to where her normal confidence had fled to. She shrugged it off and looked up to see Luna's eyes widen as she said, "I would love to!"

Together they finally reached the clearing that was often used to view the shrieking shack. "It's a little underwhelming," Ginny remarked as she gazed down at the broken-down shack that lay less than a mile away. "Well, it's not really haunted," Luna said, eyes transfixed on the small building, "just has some history is all." Ginny looked over at her, "What makes you say that?" Luna shrugged, not breaking her stare. For a couple minutes they stood together in silence, which made Ginny uneasy. "So," she said, ending the silence, "why were you out in the woods?" "I was looking for my shoes," Luna answered, "usually I would just wait for them to come back to me, but Snape isn't too fond of me going to his classes in socks." "Why would your shoes be in the woods?" Ginny asked, the hint of a smile crossing her face. "Why not?" Luna answered, turning to face her. Ginny flushed at her steadfast answer. Luna smiled sweetly, "Is butterbeer good? I've never had it." "Are you joking?" Ginny asked, "It's wonderful! You've really never tried it? Well, you will now." With that Ginny grabbed her arm and started pulling her back towards the trail.

With two butterbeers in hand, Ginny went back to the table Luna was sitting at. She handed her a glass and looking at her eagerly said, "Go on, try it." "It has a really pretty color to it," Luna said before taking a sip of it. "It's lovely!" She exclaimed, smiling warmly at the ginger across from her. Ginny smiled back at Luna, her light blond hair still lightly dusted with snow from outside. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her deep blue eyes shone brightly under her light lashes. Ginny couldn't help but trace the outline of her lips with her eyes. What was she doing? She felt her face grow warm as she snapped back to reality. "Hold still," Luna said suddenly, "you have an eyelash on your cheek." Luna reached across the table and gently took the eyelash off of her cheek, sending a chill down Ginny's spine. "Make a wish!" She said excitedly. "Wh-what?" Ginny asked confused. "You blow your eyelash off of my finger and make a wish," Luna replied, "it's a game my mum and I used to play." Ginny smiled leaning in to blow on her finger softly. "Now," Luna said, "your wish will come true. Just make sure you don't tell anyone what it is." Ginny couldn't help taking in how Luna held her cups, her small fingers laced together, the way she wore bright colors that made her stand out. And in that moment, face increasing in temperature, she knew what she wished for. "Luna I-" but she was broken off by her brother George shouting, "GINNY!" She jumped, her guard having been completely down. A defeated look came across her face as the twins sat on either side of her. "We were gonna go to the prank shop, you down?" Fred asked. "Yeah sure," Ginny answered, "Want to come with us Luna?" Luna nodded and off they went.

Now that the twins were in their element, they ran about occasionally going back to their sister to ask her opinion on things. "Check this out! This flower makes whoever smells it laugh uncontrollably!" Fred shouted. "Luna looked up intrigued, "Are there any green ones?" "Not sure, I'll check." He answered. "Why do you want green ones?," Ginny questioned. "They'd bring out your eyes," Luna answered honestly. Ginny turned as red as her hair. "M-my eyes?" She stammered. "They're quite lovely," Luna stated, "besides, I'd love to hear you laugh." "Luna I-" but Ginny was yet again cut off as Fred came bounding back, "They have green ones!!" "Lovely!" Luna exclaimed and walked off to purchase some. When she returned she held the bag out to Ginny and said, "lets go get ice cream." "By guys!" Ginny shouted back to her brothers.

The two girls entered the empty, dark ice cream shop. "Why hello girls!," a voice called from behind the counter, "I was just about to close up shop since business is never the best in the colder season, what brings you here on such a cold day?" "Ice cream," Luna said simply, gazing at the many flavors like a small child. After purchasing their ice cream, they took a seat at a small booth lit with floating candles. They sat there, silently eating their treats. As unfamiliar as it was, Ginny was growing accustomed to the quiet moments with her. She watched as she licked her spoon clean. The flame of the candles shining brightly in her eyes and casting shadows across her face. Something stirred within Ginny, begging her to speak. To make known her wish. "Luna...can I-can I tell you what my wish was?" Luna looked up, "but what if it doesn't come true??" "I-I, well I-" "I like you too," Luna said smiling. "Wait, how did you...what?" Ginny's heart was racing. Luna smiled at her knowingly, "Let's go look at broom sticks."

Hand in hand, the girls walked through the small shop, touching the brooms as they went, Luna commenting on the best textured brooms as she went. Ginny smiled to herself, doubting that any Hogsmeade trip would come close to being as good as this one, but knowing full well that anything was possible, especially with Luna by her side.


End file.
